


Color

by LadyTano



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, Femslash, there be gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTano/pseuds/LadyTano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The galaxy lost its color when she was 15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.** **sithling** **is the one the beta'd this for me. So thank you husband.**

 

**A/N: I deleted my former account so I'm reuploading the story on this one.**

 

Ahsoka's world hasn't been colorful for a long time. Color used to mean so much to her when she was younger, in the temple where most wore tans and everything looked the same. Her favorite meditation rooms had been the gardens - so full of color and life. After she left the order, colors didn't seem as they were before, they were now dull and sad. Before the Clone Wars, before everything, her favorite color had been red, it was bright and bold and it stood out, it said 'here I am, Seppies! Let me show you what I'm made of.' Now though, red reminded her all the blood that has been spilled since then, whether it was by her or by the Empire. Now everything was the white or gray of ships and Rebel bases. There was still a lot of red, though; too much red. Now it made her cringe and take count of the causalities that continue to rise.

 

Then she met Hera Syndulla's Ghost Crew, and they were certainly a colorful bunch. The one that drew her attention the most though was the girl, Sabine Wren - she was the most colorful of the crew. She remembered speaking to her once, a while ago now, for a cargo drop, it had only supposed to have been Hera making the pick-up and from what she had heard on that transmission, Sabine had attitude. Now that Ahsoka has actually met the girl she sees that 'attitude' is an understatement, everything about her is colorful and loud and bold, from her armor to her explosives. But Ahsoka has noticed that the most colorful thing about Sabine is her personality, it shines brighter than any color Ahsoka has laid eyes on and it is the most colorful thing she has seen in a very long time.

 

Amber eyes were the first thing that drew Ahsoka in, they shone with Sabine's bold and colorful personality, Ahsoka often had to remind herself that she had work to do, she didn't have time for her own self-interest, she had a rebellion to run. But she would soon forget that when Sabine's pink lips suddenly pressed against her own, when that happened Ahsoka forgot about everything except for color. It made her think that maybe things didn't have to be dull and sad anymore, maybe it can all be full of Color again, with Sabine here beside her, she thinks that it may just be possible.

 


End file.
